SHINee fangs forever
by cloudytruth33
Summary: A one shot Yaoi. Based mainly on JongKey. some mention of 2min


Onew forever the leader, set strict rules for Jonghyun and Minho telling them they were not allowed to feed from a human unless they found their destined partner. Yes the three were vampires and lived in a mansion at the edge of Seoul, people were scared to venture near the house because of the stories that had surrounded it for hundreds of years.

Onew had picked up Jonghyun just as he found out he was a vampire since they didn't start to get cravings for blood until they were 15 and he had lived there ever since, though he was annoyed since he was stuck at the age of 18 and had to go to highschool, Jonghyun had only been around about 100years. Which was nothing compared to Onew's 400years.

Minho had travelled around before settling with Onew, when he did finally find a home he was still unsure of what was wrong with him he thought that there was something wrong with him that he was a monster. Minho also still attended school alongside Jonghyun and Onew. Minho had only come to the mansion 40years ago though he had already been 17 for 15years before then.

It was their first day at a new school (they kept moving so noone realised) Onew had cooked the only thing he knew how to chicken. "You would think someone that's been around 400 years would've learned to cook by now" Jonghyun moaned. (Human food kept their desire for blood down but nothing was as sweet as fresh hot running blood.)

"If you don't like it cook for yourself" Onew said biting into his food.

"Where is our school this time?" Minho asked taking a seat.

"Not far, did I mention it's an all boys school" Onew glanced at Jonghyun waiting for his reaction.

"Ehhh? You make us go to school and yet you don't even let us go to a school where I could have some fun" Jonghyun grunted. Causing Onew and Minho to laugh.

"Yes, and if we don't leave soon we'll be late" Onew said putting his plate in the sink.

"Don't want to go, don't want to" Jonghyun puted.

Minho pulled him out of his seat "come on, Hyung".

As the three arrived at the school, they drew alot of attention to themselves arriving in Onew's car even though 'he wasn't old enough to drive'. Onew led Jonghyun and Minho to the administration office so they could meet their new home room teachers. The two followed their homeroom teachers towards thier new classrooms. Jonghyun thought of it as annoying as he followed his teacher, where as Minho was always excited about meeting new people so he had a different view of things.

The two glanced at eachother down the corridor eachother before entering their classrooms.

"This is Kim Jonghyun, he's new be nice to him" Mr. Joon introduced him.

"Where do I sit?" Jonghyun hated introductions and wasn't really interested in school anyway.

"The free window seat" Mr. Joon pointed towards the window. Jonghyun took his seat quietly though he thought it was unusual the seat next to him was empty.

Minho sat at the back of his class next to a cute boy who was smiling brightly. Minho tried to ignore the smiling guy that was trying to talk to him. "Hi I'm Taemin" Taemin said looking at him.

Minho couldn't ignore him there was something different about the person sat next to him than the other people that had ever been around him "Hi".

"How come your joining school so late in the year?" Taemin was curious.

"We had to move so it didn't make sense to commute" Minho didn't understand why he felt so bad lying to Taemin, he had got use to lying over the years.

"During our break I'll show you around" Taemin stated then looked at his work book.

Jonghyun wasn't concentrating in class instead he watched out the window hoping something interesting may happen if he just kept watching. He heard the class make a fuss as the door opened in walked a student with half his head shaved and the other half well styled.

"Why are you late, Key?" Mr. Joon asked.

"Sorry, I over slept" Key walked to his seat next to Jonghyun, he seemed quite popular from the reaction he got when he entered.

Jonghyun glanced at him wandering what all the fuss was about when a gush of air let him smell Key's scent. He felt his fangs exposed in his mouth, within that second he fell for Key. Jonghyun took a deep breath trying to calm himself. The class ended quickly and Jonghyun shot out of there to get Minho.

Minho got up to greet him "Hyung, you look pale". Taemin glanced at the two.

"We need to get Onew" Jonghyun using Minho for support.

"Ok, give me a second" Minho returned to his desk and apologized to Taemin before helping Jonghyun. They followed Onew to the roof so that Jonghyun could get some fresh air.

"What happened?" Onew said looking over Jonghyun.

"Key-umma" Taemin said at the door of his classroom.

"What?" Key said walking towards him, he put his arm around Taemin and started to walk.

"There's a new student in my class" Taemin said smiling.

"Really, there's one in mine too" Key said laughing "You like him don't you?"

"Umma, no how could I like another guy, though he is good looking" Taemin said slightly blushing.

Key laughed "so you do like his face then?"

"I guess" Taemin felt embarrassed.

"How can you be embarrassed around me? Why don't you get to know him to see if those feelings grow or go away" Key was usually very wise and this was one of those times.

"I can't do that I'm too shy" Taemin said pouting.

"I'll help you if I can" Key said patting his head reassuringly "I'm going home now, I'll see you tomorrow".

"You were late and now your leaving early?" Taemin laughed.

"It's been a long day" Key yawned and walked away from Taemin waving.

"Jonghyun go home, I'll put in to transfer to a different school right away if something is having this effect on you we can't stay here" Onew said seriously.

"NO" Jonghyun shouted.

"What do you mean no?" Onew said annoyed.

"I love him" Jonghyun couldn't stop his words.

"Who?" Onew said shocked.

"Key" Onew said picturing his face.

"Who is Key?" Minho said not believing what he was hearing.

"He's in my class, but he smell's so..." Jonghyun felt his fangs again.

Onew saw him trying to hide them "You found him".

"What do you mean?" Minho asked.

"Destined lover" Onew said slowly.

"Really?" Jonghyun stood up.

"Yea, now you just have to make him realise it" Onew laughed.

"What do you mean?" Jonghyun said needing to know.

"He may not know how he feels, but now you've found out he may be in trouble, but it's fine as long as he's in school we can protect him, so for now go home you won't be able to handle yourself" Onew said strongly suggesting for him to leave.

Jonghyun left taking back alley's to get home so he didn't come across to many people.

Minho returned to his classroom to see Taemin resting his head on his desk. "Are you sleeping?" Minho asked.

"No" Taemin answered sitting up.

"Yah, Taemin" Another student said stood at the doorway.

"What?" Taemin answered.

"Did Key go home?" the student asked.

"Yea, he didn't feel well" Taemin said then ignoring the other student and paid his attention to Minho.

Minho had heard the conversation and started to worry about Jonghyun. Minho started to text Onew knowing he shouldn't tell Jonghyun because he would go straight to him. He sent the text as Taemin started talking to him.

"What was that about?" Taemin said meaning what had just happened "if you don't mind me asking?" Taemin said quickly after.

"Ah, my brother was ill so I made sure he left, he's the type to just endure it" Minho still didn't understand why he talked to Taemin quite freely.

As the next lesson went on Minho and Taemin were paired up as science partners and would have to study and stay at the others house if they wanted to pass.

Jonghyun sighed trying to get his mind around what Onew had told him. He didn't want to go home yet he knew as long as he beat Onew home he would be fine. So he carried on wandering the streets he knew all to well. After walking aimlessly for a few hours he decided to head home again using back streets. Jonghyun heard screaming coming from down an alley close by, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help wanting to see what was going on.

He turned the corner to find little demon's from the underworld attacking a defensless Key. This sent Jonghyun into a frenzy as he smelled blood coming from him. Key didn't understand what was going on he saw monsters attacking him and was scared, he saw Jonghyun turn the corner and run towards him. As the demon's spotted Jonghyun and start attacking him instead Key fell to the floor not knowing what he should do he could see that the things that were attacking Jonghyun weren't human.

Key couldn't understand how Jonghyun was fighting them. All he could do was watch. As Jonghyun defeated the final demon Jonghyun laid on the floor completely exhausted. Key crawled over to him.

"Are you ok?" Key asked.

"I'm fine but your bleeding" Jonghyun pointed out controlling himself.

"It's only a scratch, but that thing stabbed you in the abdomen and your head's bleeding I'm going to take you to the hospital" Key said standing up, trying to get Jonghyun to stand to.

"No hospitals" Jonghyun said through gritted teeth.

"Your badly hurt" Key said putting his arm around Jonghyun to support him.

"If you want to help just take me home" Jonghyun said trying to walk.

"Are you sure?" Key said worried. Jonghyun nodded holding onto Key, he took in a deep breath of Key's scent.

As they arrived at the mansion gate Key stopped. "This is where you live?" Key asked looking at Jonghyun.

"Yes" Jonghyun didn't think "Wait has school finished yet?"

"Yea it has why?" Key said opening the large gate.

"You should go, my brother will go mad" Jonghyun said letting go of Key.

"Can you even walk?" Key said pissed off letting him go.

"Of course" Jonghyun stumbled forward and hit the ground. Key quickly helped him up and started walking with him. He was slightly nervous as he rang the door bell.

Onew opened the door wandering who it could be. Onew immediatly grabbed Jonghyun's other arm and helped Key bring him inside.

"What happened?" Onew said placing Jonghyun on a sofa.

"He was protecting me" Key stated worried about Jonghyun. "The thing that attacked me wasn't human" Key said thinking he would sound stupid.

"I knew this would happen" Onew said.

"What?" Key said confused.

"Onew-hyung, don't say anything" Jonghyun said weakly.

"I'll get Minho to treat your wounds" Onew said leaving the room.

"Jonghyun what's going on, why did he sound like he knew what was going to happen?" Key was scared.

"I'm sorry you were hurt because of me" Jonghyun said staring at Key's bleeding leg.

"What's going on?" Key sounded desperate to know.

"If I tell you, your life will be over" Jonghyun couldn't help but caress Key's face.

Onew returned with Minho behind him and Taemin following curious. Key moved away so that Minho could get to Jonghyun who was still bleeding pretty badly. It was hard for Minho to ignore Key's blood.

"Don't asked me what happened" Jonghyun said to Minho as he removed his shirt so Minho could get to his main wound.

"Key-umma, your bleeding" Taemin said worried.

"There's another first aid kit in the kitchen I'll treat it for you" Onew said wanting to get them out of the room so Minho could give Jonghyun a blood pack to feed off of.

"Ok" Key said following him. Key pulled Taemin along with him.

Minho quickly gave Jonghyun a blood pack to help him regain strength "Damn it's cold" Jonghyun moaned.

"Too bad, just hurry and drink" Minho said pressing down on his stomach wound.

In the kitchen Onew had patched up Key's small wounds. "You seemed to know what attacked me" Key asked wanting an answer.

"I wont tell you since Jonghyun doesn't want you to know" Onew said solemly.

"I was attacked by something that wasn't human, you think I care what he wants?" Key said scared that he may attacked again. Taemin looked at Key confused at what he was saying.

"Jonghyun is not human" Onew thought he could trust the human's in front of him even though he didn't know how they would react.

"What?" Key's face fell from his usual smile.

"Jonghyun and Minho are vampires" Onew smiled.

Key almost fell off his chair laughing. Taemin moved away from the counter. Minho walked through the door way. "Why do they looked so scared?" Minho asked Onew.

"I told them" Onew smiled.

"What, why?" Minho exclaimed.

"So it's true?" Key asked holding onto Taemin.

"Yea" Minho said sighing.

"You have to be kidding right that's impossible" Taemin said gripping onto Key's arm.

"Show them" Onew said.

"Why me?" Minho said annoyed since he knew Onew could control himself better.

"I'm getting old, just do it" Onew demanded.

Minho rolled his eyes and opened his mouth showing his teeth as they normally were and then quickly grew fangs. "Most people would have ran away by now" Minho said retracting his fangs.

"I figured I wouldn't run fast enough to get away" Key said nervously.

"I want to run away" Taemin said truthfully.

There was a sudden crash coming from the room Jonghyun was in. Key was the only one that turned his head.

"Oh, right he wants to talk to you" Minho said gesturing for Key to go.

Key was worried about Taemin "don't touch him" Key said trying to sound confident.

"Key-umma" Taemin said scared to be left alone.

"You'll be fine" Key didn't know why but he trusted Onew.

Key walked slowly towards where Jonghyun was. Jonghyun was sat up waiting for Key to enter. Key sat next to Jonghyun.

"You're a vampire" Key questioned.

"Onew-hyung told you surprising" Jonghyun looked at Key.

"I still don't know what that has to do with me" Key said pouting.

"So he didn't explain everything" Jonghyun sighed.

"I guess not" Key couldn't stand not knowing what was going on.

"We have something called a destined lover, as soon as you find that person, they will try and kill that person causing us a lifetime of pain, they will be targetted until we feed the first time" Jonghyun hoped Key would understand without having to explain in detail.

"Destined lover? Target? That still doesn't explain me..." Key said confused.

"You, you are my destined lover" Jonghyun thought this would be hard for Key.

"What, how we don't even know eachother?" Key said worrying about the stupid little things.

"The blood lust takes over" Jonghyun took another deep breath.

"How do you control it?" Key didn't know why he was asking so many questions.

"It's taking all my strength to stop myself from biting your pale neck" Jonghyun said touching Key's neck.

"Destined lover does that mean you like me?" Key had to ask.

"I can't help but love you" Jonghyun said pulling him slightly closer.

Key felt his heartbeat louder, making Jonghyun smile to himself since he could hear it, "If you feed from me what happens?"

"You become my one and only partner forever" Jonghyun said not knowing if this would put Key off.

"It's only for another sixty or so years I suppose I could let you feed from me" Key didn't mean to say this outloud and backed away from Jonghyun.

"No, it's not until you would die it's until I die and who knows how long that would be, I wont touch you unless you want me to" Jonghyun said removing his hand.

"Bite me" Key said moving closer to Jonghyun.

"WHAT?" Jonghyun shouted.

"You don't want to?" Key said looking at him doubtfully.

"I don't think you understand what this really means" Jonghyun couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't care, for some reason I want to be with you" Key leaned in close to Jonghyun.

Jonghyun placed his hand at the back of Key's neck, pulling him closer he kissed Key. He eagerly licked Key's lips looking for entrance, Key did as Jonghyun wanted allowing them to be closer as their tongue's lapped over eachothers. Key moaned with pleasure as he felt Jonghyun's tongue press against his, he suddenly withdrew as he felt Jonghyun's fangs.

Jonghyun covered his mouth embarrassed "Sorry".

"Let me see" Key said pulling Jonghyun's hand away. Jonghyun smiled showing his teeth.

Jonghyun looked around confused "Somebody's crying".

"Taemin" Key stood up worried. The two walked slowly towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile. "Taemin, I..." Minho wanted to explain something.

"Don't I don't want to know" Taemin said looking away.

"Taemin, there's no need to be scared of us" Onew said wanting to reassure him. He could see Minho cared about him and wondered if Taemin was Minho's destined lover.

"That's easy for you to say" Taemin didn't mean to be rude.

"Is he?" Onew asked Minho, who just nodded knowing what Onew meant. "You two should talk" he said leaving the room.

"I think I should leave" Taemin said.

"Your staying here tonight remember" Minho said smiling.

"I can't" Taemin said shaking.

"Why because I'm a monster?" Minho asked.

"I never said that" Taemin looked ready to cry.

"But that's what your thinking" Minho said saddened by his own words.

"No, I fell in love with you when I saw you this morning, now I don't know if that feeling is real or not" Taemin looked at the floor embarrassed.

"Why wouldn't that feeling be real you still have the right to choose" Minho wanted Taemin to realise his feelings faster.

"I love you but now I feel foolish because how could we ever be together" Taemin cried.

"I love you too, now being together is the harder part because you have to let me feed" Minho hated using the word 'feed' it made him sound like an animal. Minho hugged Taemin as Jonghyun and Key entered.

"Taemin are you ok?" Key said looking at Minho who was stood next to him.

"Yea I'm fine" Taemin smiled.

"We should study" Minho suggested. Taemin nodded.

"Where's Onew-hyung?" Jonghyun asked.

"Upstairs" Minho and Jonghyun exchanged glances they didn't know how Onew would react.

"We should" Jonghyun sighed, still using Key as suppport Jonghyun turned around and pulled Key towards the staircase. Minho held Taemin's hand and followed Jonghyun.

Onew was at the open area above the staircase knowing the conversation that he was about to have.

"Is there any point trying to stop you?" Onew said before they reached the top of the stair case.

"No" Jonghyun and Minho said together.

Onew sighed "I wont stand in your way, as long as they know the risks" he said as the four appeared.

"Yes" Jonghyun said. Minho nodded.

"Don't drink to much" Onew said walking up the staircase to the third floor "and don't think you missing school in the morning".

Minho pulled Taemin towards his room. Jonghyun took Key in the direction of his.

Taemin sat down where he had before, he picked up his work book and tried to concentrate. Minho pulled the younger one back on his feet. Taemin dropped his book, as he felt Minho's hot breath on his neck.

"Minho I..." Taemin was interrupted by Minho's rough kiss.

"Are you scared?" Minho asked.

"No" Taemin shook his head. Minho sat down on his bed and pulled Taemin on top of him.

"After this, we'll be together forever" Minho showed Taemin his teeth.

"I can't wait" Taemin smiled.

Minho pushed Taemin's hair off of his neck, he gently kissed his neck before slowly sinking his teeth in. Taemin let out a gasp as he felt Minho suck the blood from him. Minho didn't want to drink to fast knowing that this would drain Taemin of his energy quickly. Taemin was turned on by the feeling that this was giving him, he started to pant. Minho could feel Taemin's erection, but this made him want to drink more. Taemin covered his mouth to stop himself from growning. Minho pulled away from Taemin's neck after licking the two puncture holes he had made. Minho licked his lips in satisfaction, he then kissed Taemin passionately letting him taste his own blood. Minho felt Taemin tremble and moan into his mouth. He looked at Taemin who was madly blushing.

"Sorry" Taemin said pouting.

"Why?" Minho looked at him confused.

"I came" Taemin looked away disgusted with himself.

"What a great reaction" Minho kissed his neck and then trailed kisses up to his mouth. The two smiled as the kissed eachother.

Jonghyun lifted Key as they got to his room. Key was shocked "Why are you lifting me your still injured?"

"You meant to carry the bride across the threshold" Jonghyun smiled ignoring the pain he was in, though he knew the pain would go away quickly when he drank from Key.

"Don't call me your bride it's weird" Key said secretly liking it.

Jonghyun kicked the door shut as they entered. He crossed to the queensize bed and dumped Key down climbing over him. Key sat up under Jonghyun wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him close. Jonghyun caressed Key's face before kissing him passionately, he kissed down Key's neck until he reached the perfect place to bite. Key felt Jonghyun smirk and then lick his neck teasing him.

"Key, why did you agree to this?" Jonghyun asked as he removed Key's shirt and then his own.

"I love you" these words fell out of Key's mouth. Key put his hand on Jonghyun's bandages.

"Do you want to see?" Jonghyun said undoing his bandages since Key looked so interested. Key nodded. He gasped as Jonghyun revealed the wound it looked painful.

"Does it hurt?" Key whispered.

"It wont soon" Jonghyun smiled looking at Key's neck.

"It doesn't seem as bad as before" Key said confused.

"If I didn't heal quickly I wouldn't be a good vampire would I" Jonghyun laughed.

Key smiled feeling quite stupid "Drinking helps right?" Jonghyun nodded.

Jonghyun smiled baring his fangs. He leaned into Key's neck and sunk his teeth in as if he was a piece of meat.

"Ah" Key moaned he thought it would be more painful, but he was enjoying it. Jonghyun ran his hand over Key's body, his hand found a bulge in Key's trousers he began massaging it through the material. "It hurts" Key panted.

Jonghyun composed himself enough to pull his fangs out of Key's neck "Sorry".

"Not that" Key said touching his neck as he felt the blood drip down his chest "it's too tight down there" Key motioned.

Jonghyun smiled kissing Key's cheek, he allowed Key to remove his trouser to become more comfortable. Key didn't remove his boxer's embarrassed. Jonghyun pulled the waist band of Key's boxers to reveal his hard throbbing member. Key blushed trying to cover himself.

"Let me see" Jonghyun said seductively. "So cute its blushing" Jonghyun said running his finger across the slit. Key moved in to lean on Jonghyun. Jonghyun started to pump Key's member quickly. Jonghyun noticed the blood that was now dripping over Key's nipple and couldn't help but want to lick it. He moved his head swiftly towards Keys chest he bit Key's nipple and then licked up the trail of blood back to the puncture holes he had made he carried on drinking.

"Touch me more" Key said panting into Jonghyun's ear. Jonghyun closed the puncture holes he had made in Key's neck not wanting to waste any blood. Jonghyun removed his own trousers before pushing Key so that he was lying down.

Jonghyun placed his hand on Key's lower back making Key thrust his hips towards Jonghyun. Jonghyun watched Key's member quiver he moved his head in closer. Key knew what was going to happen and Jonghyun stroked his member he did not think Jonghyun would bite him again so was shocked when he felt his fangs sink into his inner thigh. He felt the blood trickle down his leg as Jonghyun turned his attention to Key's member, taking the entire thing into his mouth.

"I can't hold it" Key said trying to push Jonghyun away. Key trembled as he came embarrassed that he had done so in such a manner.

Jonghyun swallowed everything and smiled looking at Key "So sweet I don't know what's better this or blood" Jonghyun licked his lips.

"Don't say it like that you sound perverted" Key said jokingly.

"I am very perverted, and this doesn't seem as if it's finished" Jonghyun said toying with the semi-erect member.

"Then do something about it" Key said pulling Jonghyun so that the two could share a kiss.

"You shouldn't say that so lightly" Jonghyun said spreading Key's legs wide. He ran his hand around so that he could prepare Key's hole so that he could enter. Jonghyun wanted Key to feel everything so he didn't use any type of lube causing Key to quiver.

After taking his time preparing Key he lined himself up with Key's entrance he waited for Key to tell him to continue before he entered. Thrusting into Key slowly, Jonghyun felt Key tighten around him. Key held onto Jonghyun panting as he began to move inside of her. Jonghyun wanted to leave his mark so he kissed Key all over leaving little hickeys. As the two climaxed together they screamed each others names. Jonghyun pulled out of Key and lay next to him.

Jonghyun put covers over the two and hugged Key close. Key was exhausted and had alot of blood drained. Key held onto Jonghyun's arm tight. "I love you" Key mumbled drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too Key" Jonghyun held onto him tight and fell asleep next to Key.

Key woke early the next morning, his back twinged with pain as he got out of the bed. He looked at Jonghyun who was still dead asleep. He put on his boxers and picked up Jonghyuns shirt to wear since he couldn't find his own. Key couldn't just sit around and watch Jonghyun sleep, so he quietly left the room hungry he didn't even know if there would be food in this mansion.

Key made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge hoping no one would mind if he did help himself to food. He started cooking eggs as the door opened making him jump he turned to see Onew.

"Ah, morning I... I hope you don't mind that I helped myself" Key was nervous.

Onew sat at the island in the centre of the kitchen "Make yourself at home, as long as you cook for me" Onew smiled.

"Um...sure" Key said adding more food to the stove.

Jonghyun rubbed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen, he hugged Key from behind as he leant his head on Key's shoulder. "Morning Key" Jonghyun said kissing the puncture holes on Key's neck.

"Morning" Key still felt quite nervous with Onew in the room.

"Morning Hyung" Jonghyun said knowing Onew would be mad if he hadn't.

Minho entered followed by a shy Taemin. "Morning" Minho said smiling.

"Morning" Taemin said quietly. The two sat too one side of Onew. Jonghyun sat on the otherside to get out of the way of Key. Key placed the food on the table enough for all five of them to eat. Key sat next to Jonghyun.

"Proper food thank god" Jonghyun laughed looking at Onew.

"I've told you before if you don't like what I cook, cook for yourself" Onew said biting into his food.

"Now I don't need to" Jonghyun smiled.

"Key your a really good cook" Minho said.

"I had to practice a lot to get this good" Key said liking the compliment.

"That's not true, Key-umma's always been a good cook" Taemin said feeling slightly more comfortable in the atmosphere now.

"Why do you call Key umma?" Jonghyun questioned finding it quite weird.

"That's a good question" Key said without explaining.

"It would be even weirder for us if I didn't call him Key-umma" Taemin said becoming uncomfortable again.

"Hurry and finish eating we have school" Onew said looking at the time.

"Ehh? Do we have to?" Jonghyun moaned.

"Yes" Onew said sternly.

"But I'm injured" Jonghyun said laughing.

"You look it" Minho said looking at Jonghyun's bare chest which didn't have a mark on it.

"How can they go to school with teeth marks in there neck?" Jonghyun said pointing at the two of them.

"So, becareful where you bite next time" Onew said leaving the table.


End file.
